Where We Belong
by MeganKoumori
Summary: An alternate reality where Woody has Jessie and Bo has Buzz, but is there something missing in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This started as an answer to Shadows from the Past's 'Rainy Day' challenge, but ah…I'm not sure it qualifies. Oh heck, read it anyway.

_--_

_1:_

_--_

_All was quiet in the house. The living room was empty. Empty, except for the two toys taking an evening walk together._

"_It really was a lovely sunset," said Bo. She had her arm linked through Woody's. Earlier on Andy's desk, they had sat together, watching the May sun go down and the colorful pink and purple streaks stripe the sky._

"_Yeah," he agreed. "It was nice." The moon was full and hanging low; it could be seen through the window. It cast its light into the room, giving everything an almost dreamy glow._

_Woody turned to say something to Bo, but his voice caught in his throat. He could actually feel the lump. Bo looked at him, concern on her face. "What? What's wrong?"_

"_N-nothing," he shook his head. He had always known she was beautiful, but something was different tonight. _It must be the moon,_ he realized. It was illuminating her white skin into a blue radiance and making her eyes sparkle in the light._

"_Bo…"_

"_What?"_

"_It's just that…" he faltered. "You…look…nice."_

"_Oh," she smiled, but she looked a little disappointed. "Nice."_

"_Yeah," Woody rubbed the back of his head. She moved a little closer, and he felt his face flush._

"_Well, thank you. For saying that."_

"_Y-you're welcome." Unconsciously, he began to move his face a little closer to hers. He didn't realize how close they were until they were almost nose to nose. __Bo closed her eyes and tilted her head upward. Immediately, Woody felt his heart hammer. Was this it? Were they finally going to…_

_He closed his eyes. Her breath, he realized, smelled sweet like candy. He placed his hand on her cheek and…_

_Stopped. _Coward! _He admonished himself. Bo opened her eyes. When she saw that he had pulled away, her face fell._

"_We really should go back to the bedroom." Woody said in a low monotone. "If Andy wakes up and sees that I'm not there…"_

"_I understand." Bo said quickly. She turned toward the window. "Will you give me a minute?"_

"_Sure." Woody walked to the open archway that led out into the hall. He stopped on the other side and moved to where she couldn't see him._

_Why? Why couldn't he kiss her? He wanted to. He had always wanted to. _She doesn't deserve me, _he thought. _I can't even get up the guts to ask her to be mine. She needs someone strong and brave. Someone who isn't afraid of losing our friendship over this…_these_ feelings that we have. Well, that _I_ have anyway.

It'll never happen, _he told himself. _I might as well give up now. _It was over, he decided. No more attempts to tell her the truth. No more "almosts." _If I can't now, I never will.

_In the living room, Bo had sunk to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and wept. _If we can't now, we never will…


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Catch the "Hey Arnold" reference and you get a cookie!

--

2: A year later and seven months later.

--

"C'mon, Partner! Let's go!" Jessie cheered. She yanked on her boyfriend's arm, causing him to almost stumble.

"Slow down! I already had to have that arm reattached once!"

Jessie stuck her tongue out with a smile. _"Nuh! _Sourpuss!"

Woody chuckled. He had to admit it was a cute smile. In fact, everything about Jessie was cute, from her rosy cheeks to her bottle green eyes to her button nose. It had been almost four months since the adventure at Al's. Right after they had finally gotten home, he had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had gleefully accepted with a hug and a noogie.

"It's not a race!" He said.

"Football's on in five minutes!" She said excitedly. "I don't wanna miss the kick off again!"

The TV was set on the floor. Already some of the toys were sitting in front of it. Buzz and Bo were among them. Buzz had his arm around Bo. "49ers verses the Lions," he said. "My two favorite teams."

Bo smiled and nodded. She wasn't really interested in football, or sports in particular, but it was an interest of Buzz's, so she watched with him and sometimes asked questions about the game and the players.

Woody and Jessie took a seat next to their best friends. Woody liked sports well enough, but he wasn't crazy about them. Not like Buzz and Jessie, both of whom were just nuts about football.

"KILL THE UMPIRE!" Jessie suddenly yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"There's no umpire in football," Woody smiled affectionately.

Jessie grinned as she sat Indian style. "I know," she said as she rocked back and forth. "But I heard that on a cartoon once and I thought it was funny, so now I like to cheer it."

Over her head, Woody noticed the arm around Bo's shoulders. She was Buzz's, he knew. Probably always would be. After all, he had blown it that one night in May over a year and a half ago, and when Buzz asked her to be his girl two months after moving into the new house, there was nothing to stop her from saying yes.

Woody put an arm around Jessie. He loved Jessie. He was sure he did, but he wasn't sure it was a romantic love. He hadn't even known why he'd asked her. Maybe it was because everyone had been expecting it.

_We should be together,_ Woody told himself. _She's a Cowgirl, I'm a Cowboy, we're both from the same show…It's good that we're together._

He looked at Bo again. She was watching the TV. _I wonder if he's ever kissed her, _he thought. He hadn't kissed Jessie yet. He hadn't even come as close as that night with Bo. He kept telling himself that he would one of these days, but for now Jessie didn't seem to mind. She was happy enough just bouncing around and wrestling.

Bo suddenly looked at Woody and he turned his face away. The kick off was starting. The Lions had won the coin toss.

"YEEEE-HAH!" Jessie screamed. Right into Woody's ear.

He clapped his hand on it. "Jessie!"

Jessie looked at him innocently. "What?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Yeah, yeah, I cheated on the timeline with Maxie. It's an alternate reality, maybe she moved in sooner. Oh, and Happy New Year everybody.

--

3:

--

Woody sighed. It was a few days later and dark clouds were rolling across the sky. Rainy days depressed him enough, but now he had other problems to exacerbate it.

"Problem, Cowboy?" said a friendly voice. Woody looked over his shoulder. Bo was approaching with a ready smile. Bo always had kind words and good advice for everyone. He liked talking to her in times of need. Jessie's advice usually consisted of things like, "Never drink downstream from yer horse!" and "Never squat with yer spurs on!"

He nodded and the two friends began to walk together. "Andy's having some problems in school."

"With the other kids?"

"With the teacher."

"Ah," said Bo in understanding. "I heard him tell Mom that she's…intimidating."

"A rotten apple is more like it!" Woody groused. "Some people just shouldn't teach children." He sighed. "It's just that…sometimes I wish I could talk to him. Let him know that I understand and everything's going to be ok. Don't get me wrong. I love being a toy and I wouldn't trade it for anything, but I just wish we didn't have to always follow The Rule."

Bo nodded. "I know what you mean. When Molly was sick back in September, all I wanted to do was give her a hug. But the only thing I could do was watch her from the nightstand."

Without thinking he slung an arm around her. "Not fair is it? I want to be there for him!"

"You are there!" Bo admonished gently. "No matter what kind of day he's having, Andy knows that he can always come home to his favorite Woody doll."

Woody smiled at her. "Thanks, Bo. You're a great friend."

"So are you. You're my best friend."

There were thudding footsteps. "I can't stand her!" They heard Andy shout.

Woody looked panicked. "He's home already? Shoot!"

Buzz jogged up to them and took Bo's arm. "C'mon let's go!" She nodded and let him lead her away.

Woody ran to the bed and scrambled up to the top. About two seconds after he lay down, the door slammed open. "She…is…_evil!"_ said Maxie as she followed him in.

"I've never been more embarrassed in my life!" Andy complained as he set down his book bag. Inside, Woody's stomach clutched. What had that woman done now?

He didn't have to wonder for too long. "So I can't hold a ruler straight!" said Andy. "She didn't have to get angry and yell at me!"

"Remember that day I was wearing my boots and they squeaked on the linoleum? She got so mad!" Added Maxie.

Andy sat down on the bed and picked up Woody. "Why does she have to be mean?"

Maxie sat next to him. "My Mom said she's quitting smoking and that makes her cranky."

"So what was her problem before she quit?"

"Her personality." Maxie answered smartly. Andy laughed and Woody felt some relief. He stood up and took Maxie's hand. She blushed but he didn't notice as he pulled her up.

"Let's go play in the backyard before it rains."

Maxie looked outside. "Well, we better hurry then."

They both scooped up some toys and ran to the door. Woody noticed that under the crook of Maxie's arm were Bo and Jessie. _The two women in my life, _thought Woody. _And I can't figure out my feelings for either one of them._


	4. Chapter 4

4:

--

Under the bare cherry tree, Andy flew Buzz above his head. "Pow!" He pushed the button for his laser. "'Take that, King Reptilian of Planet Tyrannosaurs 3!'"

Maxie was holding Rex. "I thought it was Planet Raptor 3."

"I like Tyrannosaurs better," said Andy. "He is a T-Rex after all."

"Good point." She placed Woody and Jessie on Bullseye. "'Quick Buzz! We've got to save the Princess before she's devoured by the other Dino-liens!'"

Andy put Buzz behind them and started to sing. _"Duh dum da da duh dum dum da da DUH DA dum dum dum!"_

"So your Mom's going out?" asked Maxie.

"No," he answered, making the horse gallop toward the tree. Bo was standing there, patiently waiting to be rescued. "She couldn't find a babysitter so she's just not going to go her boss's retirement party."

"Well, why don't you and Molly come over to my house?" she suggested. "We're having vegetarian tacos."

"Vegetarian tacos?" Andy asked, then he smiled in understanding. _"Fauna," _they said together.

Maxie stood up. "Let's go in and call her before it starts pouring."

"Ok." Andy grabbed the toys. All except one.

Woody watched Bo grow farther and farther away as his owner carried him toward the house. _No, go back! It's going to rain!_

Andy shut the screen door. _Don't leave her out there! _Woody's heart sank in despair as the clouds broke. _Oh of all the days for it to storm!_

--

Woody watched from the couch where he'd been placed with the other toys. Andy hung up the phone and gave Maxie thumbs up. "She's going to drop off Molly from daycare at your house and then go to the party!"

Maxie jumped up from the couch. "Awesome Possum!" She cheered. "Let's go! But we better run fast!"

The two friends grabbed their coats and headed out to the hallway. "Does your Mom have cocoa?" The toys heard Andy ask.

As soon as the door slammed, Woody jumped up and hopped off the couch. He sped to the screen door. Thanks to the storm Andy had had problems getting through to the office and it'd been almost half an hour since the rain started.

As Woody pulled open the unlocked door, Buzz was on his heels. "Woody, you can't go out in the rain!"

"I can't leave her there, Buzz!"

"But your voice box! It might get damaged! At least get a towel or a blanket to cover yourself!"

Woody ignored him. Holding onto his hat, he darted out the door and into the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry for the delay. I've had some problems getting on the internet.

--

5:

--

Bo was huddled by the tree trunk. Even from a distance Woody could see that she was soaked. As he finally reached her, she looked up at him with wet eyes. Woody couldn't tell if it was from the rain or if she'd been crying.

He pulled her up. "Are you ok?" She nodded. A giant boom of thunder sounded across the sky. Bo grabbed onto Woody and held him tightly, hiding her face in his vest. The Cowboy wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's ok!" He said, trying to sound comforting. "We'll get you into the house and dry you off and you'll be fine!"

"They left me," she said, her voice muffled.

"It was an accident! Andy would never leave one of his toys outside during the rain on purpose!"

She looked up at him. "But I'm not one of Andy's toys."

"I know, but c'mon! He was just excited! Don't be upset!" She nodded and planted her face in his vest again. Woody rubbed her back. The thunder was at a constant rumble now and he had to raise his voice to talk above it.

"We'll just go inside and get you a blanket! How's that sound?" Woody started to guide her toward the home. "And maybe we can make a fire and you and Buzz can sit by it together…" He wasn't sure why he had brought up Buzz, but if his best friend could offer comfort to her then that was the best thing.

"I don't want to sit by the fire with Buzz!" Bo said above the thunder. The rain was driving down harder. "You know I don't!"

He stopped. "What?"

"I said…"

"I heard you!" He interrupted. "But why? Buzz is your boyfriend! You love him!"

"I don't _love_ him! Not the way I should! Not the way I love…" She stopped abruptly.

Woody turned toward her. "But why? Buzz is a great guy! He's smart and good looking and nice…"

"You _know_ why I don't!" She answered, holding onto his arm tightly. "You've known for years!" Her voice cracked and now he was sure she was crying. "You've always known and you did nothing!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? You're with Buzz!"

"At least he asked me! At least he let me know how he felt! That's all I ever wanted!" She looked down with her eyes shut tight and her fists clenched. "All I ever wanted was for you to…to…"

Woody's heart broke. She looked so pitiful now, sopping wet and tears running down her face. Suddenly, he clutched her shoulders and pulled her to him. And before either could fathom, he was kissing her.

Despite the freezing wet rain, Woody felt warmth inside, spreading to every inch of his tiny little cotton body. Bo had wrapped her arms around his neck and was pushing her lips as hard as she could against his, as though at any moment the dream could break and reality would come back.

Woody stopped kissing her. "I love you, Bo!" He shouted above the rain. "I've always loved you from the first time we met!"

"I love you too!" She said back. She rested her face on his chest. "Oh Woody…"

He hugged her. No more unspoken words, no more wondering what could've been. She was in his arms where she always should've belonged. Everything was going to be all right.

Woody opened his eyes. Inside the screen door, he could see two figures and his heart stopped beating. Buzz and Jessie were standing together, watching them. They had witnessed the whole scene.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

--

Buzz lit the match. He threw it in the fireplace above the logs and crumpled newspaper. It flickered and spread.

He closed the screen and walked over to the group. Bo and Woody had covered themselves in blankets. Bo had taken her bonnet off and she was shivering. Instinctively Woody reached over to rub her shoulders and give her some warmth. He saw Jessie and Buzz watching and he stopped. "Sorry."

Buzz took a seat across from them. There was an uncomfortable silence. "So…" he finally said. "Who wants to start?"

"I'm sorry." Bo said, looking down sorrowfully. "We didn't mean to hurt either of you."

Woody nodded in agreement and took her hand. "It's just that…Bo and I have been in love for a long time. We could just never say it. I understand you both probably hate us, but we still care about both of you very much. Just not in a romantic way."

"I don't hate you," said Buzz.

"Neither do I," Jessie added.

Bo looked up. "Are you mad?"

The two looked at each other as if they were communicating telepathically. "Not mad, but a little hurt," Jessie said. "I wish that I could've known."

"I knew," Buzz said quietly. The other three looked at him in surprise. "I knew Bo didn't love me."

"I'm sorry," Bo said. "But I guess everything's out in the open now."

"Uh huh," said Buzz.

Woody looked at Jessie. "What about you, Jess? How are you feeling about all of this?"

Jessie thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not all that upset. It doesn't really feel like we're breakin' up. Like maybe we were never really together in the first place."

"I guess you can't really be together with someone if your heart belongs to someone else," said Woody.

There was another silence. "It's going to feel strange being single," said Buzz.

Bo looked at him. "You don't have to be."

"What do you mean?"

"You two!" she said. "You and Jessie! Why don't you two start dating?"

"Us?" Jessie and Buzz looked at each other.

"Yeah!" agreed Woody. "I mean, you both have a ton of stuff in common! You like the same sports…"

"All of them," said Buzz.

"Exactly! You watch the same movies, play the same video games, you both like Star Trek! You two should be together!"

Jessie looked down for a moment, as if she were thinking about it. Then she smiled at Buzz. "Well, whaddya say? Would you like to be my Partner?"

Buzz got to his feet and pulled her up with him. "Well Ma'am, I'd like to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair-hair full of yarn!" He looked embarrassed at his blunder, but Jessie bent down with a grin.

"Well aren't you the sweetest Space Toy I ever met!" She gave him a hug. Buzz looked a little surprised but then he smiled happily as he squeezed back.

"You smell nice," he murmured. "Like freshly cut grass."

Jessie looked embarrassed and a little amused. "I do? Well, I do like playin' outdoors…"

"Me too."

"C'mon Bo," Woody stood up. He put his own blanket around her shoulders. "Let's get closer to the fire." The two found a new spot and Buzz and Jessie joined them.

Bo leaned against Woody and he massaged her shoulder as he placed his chin on her hair. Everything was as it should be. Even as the rain poured on down in buckets, the Cowboy knew his world was now complete.


End file.
